


Floored

by obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Damon is upset, Doggy Style, F/M, First Kiss, Floor Sex, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, Mentions of Katherine, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, mentions of Stefan, metions of Elena, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: Damon has been rejected by Katherine and Elena all in one night... Out of frustration he had snapped Jeremy's neck. He needed some sanity and thinks only Bonnie can help.





	Floored

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the Series summary, you probably should.

Katherine.

Katherine Pierce. How dare her?

And yet Damon knew all this got to him because _he_ allowed it, because _he_ was the weak one where Katherine was concerned. He was the one who wore his emotions on his sleeve, who took every least opportunity given by Elena to mean **hope.**

He was to blame and everything that had happened yesterday was on him and him alone. That he had kissed Katherine, that Elena had practically told him it was unthinkable that she would kiss him... That he had allowed his heart to be broken by those two all over again, that was on him.

It angered him. And it angered him more that he had given Katherine the last word between them. He had no pride where she was concerned, it seemed. And then she had said those dreadful words... The same words Elena had told him just a few minutes after that:

_It has always been Stefan._

So he had snapped, literally, and killed Jeremy. Later, he would come back and face the consequences but for now, he needed to forget. He needed to be far away from complicated emotions as possible and there was only one way, one place he could achieve that. Even though Bonnie had magic migrained him just that afternoon, he believed she would get it... Somehow, in spite of the fact that the witch still disliked him, they seemed to have come to an alliance after the last time he had fucked her against the wall in his house.

He hoped Bonnie won't turn him away also. One more rejection tonight and his humanity switch would flip, he was sure. He already felt dangerous enough as it were. He sped to Bonnie's house, realization hitting him that he was never invited into the house. Impatiently, he rung the bell and found he couldn't keep still. Too much anger was boiling inside him, decades of questions and finally he had clarity... Only one woman had ever loved him and it was because of a sire bond. All his life!!

How pathetic was that?!

After what felt like hours, Bonnie opened the door, wearing a flimsy silk négligé which he guessed she was wearing to sleep. He had wandered off to the side of the house and sped back onto the porch, grabbing her from behind. Once bitten, twice shy... The last thing he needed was to be zapped by witchy current so he announced himself: “It's me.”

“What are you doing here?” Bonnie asked, heart thumping in her chest as she freed herself from his hold and turned around to face him.

“I just... I need you.” He whispered and took a step towards her. Instinctively, Bonnie stepped back, and Damon progressed till she was backed against the wall, looking up at him with eyes devoid of the hatred she had had earlier that day in the Lockwood's house. Damon felt hope rise in him with every rise and fall of Bonnie's chest. She wasn't going to turn him away. The simple truth resonated in his ears as he lifted a hand and placed it on the wall by her head. “Everyone...” he started to say.

“You don't need to talk, Damon...” Bonnie whispered, her hands moving to the front of his black shirt, grabbing a fistful of the fabric and bringing him closer to herself. “Show me... How you feel.” she had no idea what she was asking but she realized a part of her trusted him... Trusted that he won't kill her. He would probably come close to it but he won't... Right?

Damon did not hate her. Far from it. Right now, in this very moment, Bonnie Bennet was his favorite person on earth but for some reason, tonight, he wanted to hurt her. A rush of power unexpectedly filled him, and not to mention it filled his cock. His lips crashed onto her willing ones for the first time since they started this rendezvous of theirs, savouring the feel of her lips, tongue invading her mouth with desperation and very easily, she matched him in stride.

He was vaguely aware of her fingers pulling at his buttons as he grind into her, aware when she pushed his shirt off and her fingers unbuckled his belt and pull his pants down. He didn't step out of them yet but enjoyed the feel of her fingers as they wrapped around his semi hard cock. He loved the attention she was giving him so much he was tempted to feel gratitude but that was lost when his fingers travelled between their bodies and felt her pussy so wet it was soaking her panties. Bonnie had asked him to show her how he felt and how he felt was _angry._

“Invite me in.” he growled, lips devouring her neck, teeth nipping at her skin as he ripped her flimsy négligé off and followed quickly with her damp panties, leaving her completely naked in the porch light.

“Come in..” she whispered, lost in passion, not caring about the fact that she had nearly allowed herself to be taken on the porch... Under the bright lights. 

Damon was unbearably hard as he finally managed to steer her to the door. They were barely through when he collapsed with her onto the rag at the entrance. Bonnie was writhing in his arms, legs wrapped wantonly around him and without much preparation, he thrust his cock deep inside her, groaning in time to her moans as they both lost themselves in this pleasure. In and out of her he thrust, slamming his cock inside her with brutal force till she squirmed in an effort to get away.

Bonnie was lost. She had no idea how long he slammed her into the floor, driving her pussy crazy as she felt her orgasm start to build. Never, in all her life had she taken such brutal force during a fuck and she was appalled to find that she really enjoyed it.... A few seconds, she told herself, as she felt her orgasm build. A few seconds more and she can–

"Get on your knees.” Damon growled as he pulled out of her and Bonnie whimpered, feeling tears of frustration gather in her eyes at the painful loss of her orgasm. She remained in that position still, mourning her loss till she heard the vampire growl out a “Now,". There was a shift in the mode of their fucking. Her body stuttered, if that is even possible, as she rolled around onto her belly and rose up on all fours in obedience to his command. She presented her ass to him, as ordered, and looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes filled with a hot curiosity just as much as her pussy did. She could feel that he was taking control of her, about to use her. And she enjoyed it. More than she should.

"Like this?" she asked, her palms planted firmly on the floor, leveling her back with the top of her ass.

"No. I want your face against the floor, your tits kissing the rug." She heard. She obeyed. She slowly slid her palms across the plush rug, extending the length of her back like hot taffy being pulled then sagging in the middle. Her cheek deliberately came to a slow rest on the floor, her nipples ever so slightly brushing the rug. Her ass tilted upward, opening up the view to her pussy squarely in front him. On his knees he moved toward her, reaching out to slide a finger—then two, then three—inside her dripping cunt. He fucked her like that for just a moment or two, and then removed his fingers to wrap them around his dick and dampen its girth with her wetness. He took his fingers into his mouth to taste the lingering flavor of her cunt. 

Slowly at first, and shallow, he sunk his cock into her. He fed her just the tip of it. Teasing her open. He wanted to lead her to believe that he intended to fuck her slowly, to take his time. But that was far from his intentions. 

She extended her body back toward him. Lengthening herself and trying to take his entire length. He pulled back, keeping her pussy from swallowing much more than two inches. A quick smack on her ass signaled to her just what he had in mind. She sighed an affirming sigh, giving him full permission to fuck her as he pleased. Another smack, the other cheek. A loud sigh, and a quick grind of her hips. Two quick spanks in rapid succession stung her perfect ass and caused them to jiggle. 

He slowly pulled out of her, resting just the very tip of his cock head in the vestibule of her pussy. The effect of which was to keep her lips parted enough to maintain easy access. Then suddenly, and with a force intended to shock her, he quickly thrust the full length of his cock up inside her. From tip to base, in one powerful, fluid motion he filled her. Something between a shriek and moan was forced from her jolted diaphragm and out through her mouth. Instinctively, and with a touch of submission to his control, she pushed her ass back against his railing cock.

"Oh yes... Just like that” he said in a hushed whisper while looking down at his dick deep within her. He started to push back only to slam back inside her as roughly as he had penetrated her. He reached out and grabbed her hips firmly, using them like handles as he plowed relentlessly into her soaked and hungry pussy. He pulled her up and back into him harder. He arched his back toward her trying to force himself deeper and deeper. He held his cock there for a moment, letting the sensation of this most-full penetration sink in to both her and him. He was amazed that she could take the entirety of his cock in this position. She was amazed at how much she was enjoying the pain that being fucked this way had brought. He held her like that, pulling on the handles of her hips, and aggressively ground himself against her, keeping his cock deep within her. Matching his motions, her ass joined in this wicked dance. 

"You like my cock deep inside you?" Damon whispered as his hand fisted inside her thick mane of hair to pull her up, her back arched before him, naked and needy. He wasn't really a talker during sex but he found himself breaking the protocol with Bonnie repeatedly.

"Yes." She whispered in response, grinding her hips back into him, instinctively parting her legs further to allow him in deeper, if that was possible.

"You like getting fucked by me, don't you?"

"Yes." She responded earnestly. There was no point in denying what she knew –and he knew – was true... The evidence was between them in that moment, her soaked pussy wrapped hungrily around his massive cock, her ass, plump, lifted upwards as he thrust that glorious cock inside her.

"I got rejected tonight.” Damon managed with a groan as he thrust hard into her as though punctuating his words. “By two girls.” another ruthless slam inside her. “And then I did something stupid.” he thrust again, slapping her ass. “And so I'm very angry witchy...” another thrust, unrelenting this time as he built a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"You need me...." Her voice was more breath than sound as she writhed in anticipation of what was to come.

"Yes...” Damon agreed. “And I'm going to fuck you. Hard."

"Yes...yes... Give it to me. Pound me. Throw it all on me... Please..." she nearly growled at him. She found herself more excited with him at that moment than she had ever been. The thought of him using her turned her on. It was as though she was his sole source of pleasure, that she was the object of his desire and a relief for him.

Damon let go of her hair, leaving her to drop back into her initial position and reaffirmed his grip on her hips; positioned his knees squarely as to maximize the leverage of his body against hers; he twisted her hips further, rotating them to make her pussy more vulnerable. She reached back and began rubbing her clit. With each wave of pleasure this brought her he could see her tight, little asshole pucker and her pussy clench down on his cock. She was enjoying herself. He liked that.

What followed might more aptly be called an attack rather than fucking. He never loosened his grip on her hips, bracing her with his strength while he slammed the full weight of his body into her. Over and over again, he pounded into her, recklessly and intensely. She squirmed under him and that only urged him on more. His slams were met with silent pleas as she chanted "please...please...please...please...” He didn't have the sense to ask her what she meant by that. Too overcome with the desire to have something to himself. In this moment, he was the owner of Bonnie Bennet... He owned her body, owned her pussy, owned her pride and owned every inch of her skin and every whimper that came out of her. She was his, whether she realized it or not.

_His._

Bursts of concentrated, hard fucking erupted: the kind that made his lungs burn and her skin flush. Sprints and explosions of his body crashing, slapping and beating against hers. His balls swung and slammed against her pussy, knocking on her hand which was still rubbing down on her clit. With each mad dash the speed of her masturbating increased. Her free hand slapped against the floor in a need to brace herself for the storm that was billowing inside her with every slam against her.

Harder and harder, he kept coming at her. So hard and frantic were the thrusts that she lost her balance and she fell to her belly against the floor. Damon did not relent. He climbed atop her just like that, straddling her ass, and pressed his cock back into her gaping pussy. He grabbed the cheeks of her ass with all the strength his grip could muster and began fucking her again. His hands spread her ass open so he could clearly see his dick thrashing her cunt beyond her deliciously rimmed asshole.

"Fuck!" Bonnie yelled as the animal unleashed fucked her from behind. Her body was humming, threatening to burst and she had no care in the world as she screamed;

"I'm going to cum!" The pain she felt from the reckless thrusts merged well with pleasure till she was tossed over the edge, her screams of pleasure distant sounds to her ears as he whole body shook from the force of the orgasm, the clenching of her walls nearly pushing his cock out but Damon wasn't allowing any of that. Not once did the overtightened walls of her pussy alter his pace as he drove into her with the same reckless abandon. He fucked her right through her orgasm, and just kept fucking her. Relentless.

Bonnie's press wasn't just the threat and the fact that she can conjure a splitting headache out of thin air. This was Bonnie's press right here... The way she squeezed and thrashed, the way her pussy clenched around him, milking him, coaxing him till he growled as his orgasm ripped painfully through him, shooting ropes of cum deep inside her waiting cunt. This was the power of Bonnie Bennet over him... The magic that called him to an orgasm just because she was lost in one, pulling him along with her in a way that brooked no argument. 

Damon twitched inside her for what felt like a millennia. He had bent over her from the force of the orgasm and started to kiss her shoulder softly when he came down from the high.

He was very sure she would be sore all over but wasn't sure what the protocol was for hate fucking someone you didn't exactly hate, but didn't exactly love either. Carefully, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her limp body with him to spoon. She didn't raise any opposition so he took that as agreement for _this_ level of intimacy. Slowly, his palms rubbed down her sides. 

“Did I hurt you?” Damon couldn't help asking after a while when he noticed her breaths had evened out.

"That was amazing," she whispered, exhausted. “And no, you didn't hurt me... My body will be sore for a while but I'm the one who asked for it so I can hardly blame you.”

“Begged.” Damon teased. “That was no asking... That was plain begging.”

“I still have my magic, you know?” Bonnie turned around slightly in his arms to issue that threat although the humor filled eyes gave her away.

“I momentarily forgot.” Damon smirked in response, eyes studying the witch curiously before he blinked and gently stood up from the floor, scooping her up into his arms and heading up the stairs. “Come on, we gotta get you in bed.”

Bonnie nodded, pensive about the look she had seen flash in the evil vampire's eyes but pulled herself together long enough to point which room was hers. “Are you going to fuck me again?” she asked when Damon gently set her on the sheets. She wasn't sure what she wanted but was sure if he answered yes, she wouldn't be disappointed.

“No... You need to take care of yourself. I was a little too hard on you tonight and–”

“If you're going to feel guilty about something, feel guilty about ripping my nightie to shreds out of impatience.” She cut into his words.

“I'll get you a replacement tomorrow.” He promised as he stood up, grinning when he saw Bonnie's gaze travel to his semi hard cock. “And it wasn't out of impatience... The panties, yes... But the nightie, that was me going for the special effects.” he smirked.

Before she could help herself, she whispered: “Maybe next time I'll get some time with this...” obviously referencing his cock. It was the first time she's seeing it after all the times she's _felt_ it inside her...

“Maybe there won't be a next time.” Damon mumbled and winced when Bonnie's hurt eyes found his. He realized what she might be thinking. He had practically thrown her out of his house the last time they had fucked and she might be thinking he was about to do something similar. The need for rectification arose. “I killed Jeremy Gilbert.”

For a long time, Bonnie just sat there appalled. She had no idea how to proceed from this point on. “Get out. I'm finding it hard to hate you when you're looking at me like that.” she whispered.

Damon knew not to push it. Smiling wryly, he stepped out of her room, pausing at the entrance of the house long enough to wear his clothes before rushing home. He wasn't angry anymore. He didn't feel like flipping his switch and going on a homicidal spree but now he had to face the consequences of killing Jeremy Gilbert no matter how unimportant the boy was to him. He wasn't going to do it because of Elena, but because of his brother, Stefan, and that pissed him.

Bonnie sat in bed long after Damon had left, feeling guilty about the humming in her body while her best friend mourned a few blocks away because of the same man. She wondered why Elena hadn't called her but somehow couldn't bring herself to call. Pulling herself together, she texted: _[Hey, you OK?]_ To Elena.

About an hour later, she got a reply; _[Yeah... Got a scare tonight but all's well. Will tell you about it tomorrow.]_

When the box of lingerie arrived at her doorstep the next morning, she found it easier to smile.

“Maybe later, I'll show you how much I appreciate it.” she whispered to herself.


End file.
